Secret Service
'''Secret Service '''is an episode of Venturian Battle Season Four. Synopsis The Jacob Knights have been hired by a Secret Service to rid Flakerot of evil. Acidita sent her henchman, Poison Pedestrian, to the Riverside district of Flakerot Avenue to steal toxic compounds from a trash ship for her. Poison Pedestrian polluted the river under the Flying Bridge Ladder by throwing containers of the compounds into the water. Acidita's plan was soon thwarted when Secret Agent Robert Jacob arrived in his ATV. After a gunfight (Robert with two guns and Acidita with a blaster), Robert got the compounds back from Poison Pedestrian and returned them to the dock. Acidita, of course, was livid. Meanwhile, Poison Pedesttrian became worried about his position, believing "She will unhench me!" and was taken to the HQ for questioning. The Ultra Chip, hidden in a mainframe database, was stored in the Astor Museum in the Astoria region of Flakerot. Tremor, knowing that he would be caught stealing the Ultra Chip without a vehicle, wisely drove the Tremor Track with him in his search for the Ultra Chip. When he had finally found it, he destroyed the mainframe database to release the Ultra Chip when Agent Terrence Jacob arrived in time! Jacob fought off Tremor and avoided attacks from the Tremor Track, including ray guns, punches, and missiles. When he had finally killed Tremor, he took the Ultra Chip with him to the Secret Service Quest HQ. Hot-headed Hell Hound is flying through Uptown on his burning hover board. Not only is he throwing TNT, starting flames, and striking fear into the hearts of the citizens, but he also threatens to attack a highly exploding hyper gasoline tanker. Inquisitor Tyler Jacob arrives in his cool sports car, converts to float mode, and starts a midair battle. But the vehicle was hit by Hell Hound, and both the flame suppression system and the ejector seat are activated. Hell Hound then challenges Jacob to handle a hundred flames. The battle then continues. Eventually Jacob wins, and the citizens cheered. Inside a top-secret lab on Pointer Isle, just outside of Flakerot, a chemist is working on experiments using his safety claws to stabilize pollutonium, a super toxic, uranium, and unstable element. Then suddenly, a chopper broke through the ceiling. It was piloted by Acidita's henchman, Retox, and Acidita was dangling from a link attached to the chopter's landing skids. Acidita was after the Toxic Quartz! Investiagator Athansios arrives in time! He nimbly dodges toxic explosives dropped by the helicopter as he runs to protect the inventor. He then fights off Acidita who finally relents and leaves. The scientist congratulates Athansios for protecting the Toxic Crystal and his laboratory. However, the carnelian shatters everywhere and Athanthios arranges it. It is an average day at the Bank, located in West Neighborhood. Then suddenly, without warning, a vortex rips the roof off and sucks in people and bucks alike. This was no ordinary dancing devil. It was created by Super Cell. A warden arrests him, but he too gets sucked in. Secret Agents Robert and Scottie Jacob arrive using rocket belt and float bicycle respectively, and found Super Cell in his flyer. They manage to take it down, but the battle is not over yet. The flyer turns into a threatening giant robot vehicle. They eventually destroy the vehicle, return all the cash and people, and restore peace to West Hood. A techno dork by the name of Gigabyte hacks the city by taking over its main communications broadcasting tower. The Agents were affected by the germs, and when they fought off the hacking, a mysterious foe named Dark Matter transports into the headquarters using the hacked jail pod, but is stopped short by Lecturer Cyan Jacob. The anti bacteria that Mastermind Cyan developed causes Gigabyte's giant electronic vehicle to malfunction, causing him to lose control and be taken in by the cops. Category:Season Four Category:Episodes